Bella idiota Edward Y Leah
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Edward y Leah se aman descontroladamente, pero ... podra Edward seguir soportando que Leah le siga siendo infiel con el adinerado Jasper Hale? Contiene LEMONS, BUENO, Intento de lemons jeje.


Bella idiota

Estaba nervioso, sudando a medida que ella se acercaba al altar. Ubique entre la multitud a Leah , su mirada perspicaz me abria cada puerta de la libertad. Bella se situó frente a mi, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El ministro comenzó a hablar, pero yo no prestaba atención a sus palabras. La ingenuidad de su forma de ser, la sonrisa tímida que mostraba su infantil rostro… Bella era demasiado para mi. Yo buscaba otro tipo de mujer, una mujer rebelde, que tome las riendas del asunto y no piense en el que dirán… Leah era justo el tipo de mujer que necesitaba. Respire profundamente, pues la decisión que había tomado era solo para valientes.

-No acepto- le respondí de manera fría y segura al ministro. Bella me miro con los ojos grandes, a puntos de salirse de orbita.

-No… no.. N-… -apenas podía articular palabras Bella. Sus ojos achocolatados se llenaron de lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas rosadas. Solté su mano y me acerque a Leah , que me miraba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa picara que me había abierto las puertas del mismísimo cielo. Me aferre a su mano y huimos de allí, dejando atrás los gritos desgarradores de Bella.

Y EL TIENE MAS DERECHO QUE YO

-No tuve tiempo de cocinarte, así que tendrás que pedir delivery- le digo a Edward mientras me observo en el espejo.

-Ese vestido no deja mucho a la imaginación- me señala despectivamente, de manera fría y autoritaria. Me acerco a él y me siento en su regazo.

-Tu no tienes que imaginar nada, ya conoces todo no?-le pregunto de manera seductora.

-Te conozco demasiado como para darme paso a la imaginación. Pero es que con ese microvestido muestras todo-.

Le doy un beso en los labios, pero él no se inmuta. Vuelvo a insistir , y mientras lo beso acaricio su nuca lentamente. Por fin cede e introduce su lengua en mi boca. Me gusta este juego de lenguas. Esto me recuerda a que Edward es mío y de nadie mas, el hombre mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra. Él esta loco por mi y eso me hace sentir feliz.

La primera vez que lo vi estaba junto a Bella, su ex novia. Iba a la casa de Jacob, y los encontré en la playa. Edward observaba el mar aferrado a la mano de Bella… nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso. Su belleza me deslumbro y en ese momento decidi que seria mio , sea como sea. Busque la manera de acercarme a él y al principio solo me encontré con su rechazo, y comenze a utilizar todo mi encanto. A los pocos días estaba enganchado conmigo. Me deseaba, se moria de ganas de besarme y poseer mi cuerpo, pero no podía pues estaba atado a Bella. Temi perderlo al verlo parado en el altar esperando a Bella. La suerte estuvo a mi favor y él la dejo plantada en el altar , y ese mismo dia hicimos el amor. Me lo hizo de manera salvaje , brutal, como si el mundo se fuese acabar a las pocas horas.

-Que haremos a partir de ahora?-me pregunto sonriendo alegremente. Estaba desnudo, un deleite a mis ojos. Acaricie su dulce rostro y me quede pensativa perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes.

-No lo se… que crees que pasara cuando salgamos de esta habitación?.

-Te preocupas por el que diran? De en serio, no creí que eras una cobarde.

-No soy cobarde! Solo que haz hecho algo… wow! Hay que tener cojones para hacer lo que tu haz hecho.

-Hice lo que dicto mi corazón. No podía casarme con una mujer que no amo. Te amo a ti , solo a ti-. Me beso fervientemente .

Al salir de aquella habitación de hotel se enfrento a su padre , mejor dicho, a toda su familia. Desaprobaron absolutamente su decisión, y su padre le corto toda ayuda económica que recibia de él. A Edward no le gusto demasiado, pero le juro que él mismo podría mantenerse, que no necesitaba del dinero de su padre.

Sus manos metiéndose por debajo de mi vestido me traen de vuelta al presente.

-No Edward- saco sus pálidas manos de mi cuerpo.-Debo irme-.

-Con ese imbécil de Jasper Hale-dice enojado, casi furioso.

-Es mi trabajo-trato de defenderme.

-Ser su puta es tu trabajo?- sus palabras son crueles y duras, este no es el Edward que conocí.

-Si, esta puta trae el dinero para mantenerte desde que estas de vago aquí porque perdiste tu estúpido trabajo! los ojos , tratando de contener su ira.

-Solo vete Leah. Al menos ten la decencia de no decir algo mas- me dice con los ojos aun cerrados.

Jasper me mira fijamente, con una divina sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Es tan hermoso como Edward, hombres hermosos nunca me faltaron, tengo la suerte de ser un iman para ellos.

-Te parece si ya nos vamos?- me pregunta con su increíble voz. Asiento con la cabeza , y salimos del restaurant.

Me subo a su increíble ferrari , cada vez mas me siento comoda junto a él. Tiene algo que me hace sentir comoda, demasiado comoda , tan comoda que me hacen sentir totalmente relajada. Me subo arriba de él mientras besa mi cuello. Sus besos son suaves, y sus manos se aferran a mi cintura.

-Aquí no Jasper- le digo con un hilo de voz.

-Por que aquí no?-me susurra en el oído.

-No puedo moverme bien.

-Bien, iremos a mi casa.

Miro por la ventanilla, pensando en Edward. Odio engañarlo, pero es necesario. Lo amo, si, y él sabe que para mi es el único y el mejor. Pero Jasper es tan bueno en el sexo, con ese toque justo de sofisticación.

Lo conoci hace 2 meses, no se como fui a parar a esa muestra de arte. Estaba observando detenidamente un extraño cuadro hacia minutos. No entendía que quería expresar, mi falta de arte era terrible.

-Magnifico cuadro, verdad?-. Su voz aterciopelada me hizo sentir cohibida y cuando gire para verlo me quede estupefacta ante tanta belleza.

-Si, lo es- respondi fingiendo que entendía a lo que él se refería.

-La belleza del cuadro se asemeja a ti- me elogio con su encantadora voz.

-No lo creo.

-Por que no? Eres una mujer hermosa, no te lo han dicho?

-Muchas veces- me sorprendi de mi misma.

Jasper Hale es adinerado empresario de la industria textil. Tiene tanto dinero que me he preguntado varias veces si vale la pena o no traicionar a Edward, pues el dinero es mi perdición y a la vez Edward lo es también.

-Cuando volveré a verte?- le pregunto a Jasper mientras me visto rápidamente. Jasper duda mientras se abrocha los botones de su fina camisa.

-No lo se. Pero por ahora estaremos un tiempo alejados , tengo que comprometerme con Alice esta semana-. Oh, Alice. Alice es su novia, una mujer encantadora. No se porque pero siento una punzada en el estomago al saber que se comprometerá con ella. No, celos… puede ser, yo solo quiero ser la única en su vida.

-Shh, no digas nada, tu sabes que eres mejor que ella en la cama- se acerca a mí tomandome por la cintura. Es un encanto, sus manos hacen magia al acariciar mi piel.

-Ya lo creo-le doy un apasionado beso.

Cuando llego a mi casa me encuentro con Edward sentado en el sofá. Me mira enojado, se que me lo hara difícil otra vez.

-Ojala pudiera elegir otra opción- le espeto sentándome en su regazo. Acaricio su perfecto rostro pero su expresión no cambia. Odio cuando me hace asi.

-Puedes. Podemos tener una vida mejor. No me digas eso porque si no creeré que tire toda mi vida a la basura solo por nada.

-Te hubieras casado con esa sumisa de Bella Swan entonces.-Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me penetra con esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tiene.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, nunca! Sabes que te amo y eso jamás cambiara. Solo eres tu y nadie mas-. A continuación me besa, me besa tanto como me gusta a mi. Cuando su lengua se cansa de saborear la mia , se despega de mi boca y busca mi cuello. Uff, como le encanta mi cuello. Y a mi me encanta él, y aferro mis manos a su despeinado cabello. Se lo que sucederá y me encanta saber lo que pasara. A pesar de haber tenido sexo con Jasper, no me siento cansada. Es mas, hasta creo que Jasper esta noche me ha dejado insatisfecha. Edward me baja el vestido, dejando mis senos al descubierto. Los acaricia, los aprieta. Me encanta. Todo en él me encanta. Tan pronto lo tengo desnudo frente a mis ojos y su escultural cuerpo despierta el calor en mi interior.

Si hay algo que diferencia a Edward de Jasper es la forma de hacer el sexo. Jasper es un buen amante, pero Edward es excelente, El sexo lo hace de manera brutal y sucia, Jasper me trata como si fuera la mas preciada pieza de arte.

Acaricio su pecho perfecto , sentándome encima suyo. Las manos temblorosas de Edward se aferran a mi cintura, está noche yo tomare el control. Poco a poco entra en mi y siento tocar las mismísimas puertas del paraíso. No cierro los ojos, lo miro divertida y algo ida a sus preciosos ojos verdes. Me sonríe divertido, intentando no gritar. Lo estoy haciendo bastante bien.

**NO SOY MUY BUENA HACIENDO LEMONS… A QUE SI LES AGRADECERIA DE CORAZON SI ME DEJAN SU OPINION A TRAVES DE UN MENSAJE PERSONAL, GRACIASSSS **


End file.
